1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly pertains to a resistance exerciser which utilizes adjustable elastic straps to control the amount of resistance provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercising devices which employ a twisting motion is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,527, which issued to M. Crisp, Jr. on Sep. 28, 1982, discloses a double acting exerciser consisting of a hand held handle and a foot rest interconnected by a plurality of resilient spring members. An exerciser stands up on the foot plate and then twists the handle to obtain an exercising motion.
A similar concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,162, which issued to R. Hartzell on Feb. 1, 1983. The exercising device disclosed in this patent comprises a footboard on which an exerciser may stand and a pair of continuous loop elastic bands attachable to the footboard and being positionable over the exerciser's shoulders. Various twisting and stretching exercises may then be performed as desired.
A final patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,163, which issued to M. Wehrell on Sep. 5, 1989. This patent discloses a vertical jump exercise apparatus wherein elastic cords are fastened to the waist of a user to provide a nearly constant resistive force. The cords are fastened to a weighted footboard which stays in position due to its own weight and is not dependent upon the weight of the exerciser.
As can be appreciated, all of the above-described exercising devices are functional for their intended purposes and illustrate the fact that a crowded art exists with respect to elastic band type exercising structures. There is a continuing need for improvements to these types of devices wherein a more portable and less costly form thereof might be made available and further, any improvement in user efficiency would constitute a welcome addition. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.